


Handsome lie

by imera



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulation, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: He might not get Sansa, but maybe he could have her in another way, maybe he could get someone to take her while he watches, without her knowing it of course.





	Handsome lie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for asoiafkink meme, the prompt was "Sansa/other male character+Petyr, voyeurism and jealousy"
> 
> Just like the original poster said "

Petyr knew Sansa was the kind of girl who liked pretty things, especially pretty boys. Even after everything that happened with the Lannisters and their son. Petyr didn’t stand a chance with her.

Being the man he was he decided to use her like a puppet and get what he wanted, even though it wasn’t exactly the way he wanted it.

Jona was no knight or lord, but he was what Petyr needed, a pretty boy who could charm any girl. Convincing him to go through with the plan wasn’t difficult, as Jona was poor and Petyr rich. The setting had to be perfect, which was easily done with new and fancy clothes, and then introduce him to Sansa. To Petyr’s annoyance she fell for Jona’s charms at once.

If it hadn’t been because the young man was charming someone he personally liked Petyr might have hired him, but once Petyr had gotten what he wanted he didn’t wish to see the young man again.

Before the night was over Jona and Sansa locked themselves inside her room. Of course the in, even though didn’t belong to him personally, had several hidden passages throughout which he knew thanks to him having bought the owner years ago.

Sansa was still young and innocent, blushing every time Jona kissed her neck or caressed her breasts. Petyr watched her body closely as it responded to his touch, her moans filling his ears like sweet music, her fingers moving through Jona’s hair as he kissed her body.

Petyr was certain she was still a virgin, and while he wished he could be the one to take her flower he was happy he could at least witness it.

Her body was as young as beautiful as he imagined, her skin almost white in the pale glow from the lamps, a sea of red floated around her shoulders, her cheeks flustered and her lips a dark shade of red. Her breasts were perfect, young and perky, the nipples hardened under Jona’s touch. She smiled and moaned in reaction to Jona’s touch, his whispers and his looks. She was beautiful, all that he wanted, and all that he couldn’t have.

The moment Jona went down between her legs, kissing that sweet flower which Petyr wished to taste, Sansa cried out in pleasure. Petyr’s eyes darkened as he knew he could give her more pleasure than the boy ever could, and almost wished he hadn’t gone through with the plan to use Jona.

Jona promised Sansa marriage, wealth and freedom, everything he couldn’t give her. Petyr’s gaze darkened as he thought of just how devastated she would be the next day when she discovered Jona had ran away, it would show her just how shallow she had been.

Her body tensed as he used his tongue on her, her eyes closed and her body trembling slightly; he might not be as skilled as Petyr but at least he was able to make Sansa fall for him even further.

Jona pulled away when it sounded as if Sansa was near an orgasm, she looked slightly disappointed. Jona stood up in front of her, slowly undressing the new and expensive clothes, watching her as she looked longingly at him. The way she kept her eyes on him as if he was a god angered Petyr, Jona might be young, but wasn’t more impressive than Petyr, and yet she thought Jona was the better choice.

When Jona was completely naked he joined her on the bed, spreading her legs before he positioned himself between them. Petyr was certain she was still a virgin, but the way she acted made him question if she had done something similar before, and if she had then who was the man who had stolen her innocence.

After kissing her Jona slowly entered, her body responding to his attention as if they were one, as if they had been together before. Maybe there was a reason why she was so eager to be with him, maybe she wasn’t ashamed of showing her body because they had shared the bed before.

Even through his anger Petyr’s body still reacted when pleasure moans escaped Sansa’s delicious mouth. Her legs spread wider for Jona, her breasts bounced every time he pushed his cock into her, her nipples even harder than before, demanding attention. When Jona pinched one she cried out in ecstasy.

Petyr was able to walk through his bordel without reacting to anything that happened around him, but seeing Sansa, her body hungry for more attention that even Jona could give her, was enough to make him hard and leaking. Petyr covered his mouth, afraid she would hear, even though the sounds the two lovers made inside the room were loud enough to drown anything happening outside their room.

His legs shook as he grabbed his cock, pumping it in the same rhythm as Jona pushed his into Sansa, pretending he was the one standing between her legs. The image he produced in his mind, of seeing Sansa between his legs, was enough for him to come hard on the wall, pretending it was Sansa he was marking. 

Petyr wanted to be the one sharing her bed, to be the one to show her what real pleasure really was, but all he could do was touch himself as he watched her enjoy a man who Petyr had bought. He tried to imagine how it was to be Jona, how her skin tasted as he licked her nipples, how her eyes sparkled as they watched him. It was heartbreaking knowing she would never look at him that way, and even more so knowing a complete stranger took the most sacred thing she possessed.

To Petyr’s shock the young man came a few moments later, pulling out as soon as he was done. Petyr watched her disappointed look as she hadn’t received what was she believed he would give her. Petyr’s heart aching knowing she would not get the best night of her life, and then he would leave her heartbroken in the night.

Paying Jona to sleep with her was one thing, but he thought the boy understood he was to give her the best night of her life. Petyr continued watching, hoping he would at least give her an orgasm a different way, but he seemed to stop caring about her as soon as his own needs were satisfied.

Jealous of his opportunity, at what he had taken from Sansa, and infuriated at his poor execution, Petyr decided to let the man know he had failed.

When Sansa covered her body shamefully Jona kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear. Sansa wasn’t happy, the fire in her body was gone. That was the moment Petyr decided to let Jona know what he did with people who disappointed him.

Petyr returned to his room to wait for the boy to join him. They agreed that once he felt ready to leave Jona would join Petyr to get his payment. Two goblets of wine were already prepared, ready for Jona.

“Enter,” Petyr called when there was a knock on his door. A pleased boy entered his room, which only angered Petyr even more. The instructions were that he would give her the best night of her life, instead he had stolen what she had offered, and if there was something Petyr didn’t like it was people stealing from the few he respected.

“She is beautiful,” Jona said as he sat down in the chair opposite of Petyr. Petyr signed that the drink in front of Jona was his, which the youth eagerly accepted.

Petyr took another sip of his own wine as he watched the boy swallow half of his. “You know, I paid you to give her a good night, a memorable night. Do you know what she got?”

“Exactly what you paid for, she loved it.” Clearly he was too young to have learned about the the pleasures of women.

“She didn’t come, and so I think it’s rather rude of you to steal her flower while giving her nothing in return.” Jona’s surprised expression was stupid Petyr wondered how anyone could fall for him. “At first I thought I shouldn’t pay you for your bad work.”

“You said I would get paid, she was beautiful, but not that beautiful, and I have had better than her.” Petyr would have killed him even if he hadn’t said those words, but having spoken them only made Petyr more pleased of his choice of poison.

“I would say that the biggest mistake you’ve made is insulting me and treating her badly, but the truth is that the biggest mistake you’ve done is making a deal with me.”

Before Peter was done Jona was already feeling the effect of the poison. The stupid boy quickly grabbed his throat, his eyes wide open as he seemed to realise what was happening.

“The fact that you stole her flower as you gave nothing back only made the choice of poison easier. Originally I was going to give a less painful poison which would kill you while you slept, but your ignorance earned you the worst poison I have.” The foolish boy tried to stand but fell down on all four, his body shaking as his throat blocked any air from entering, blood mixed with spit running out of his mouth.

Petyr walked over to him, kicking him so hard the pathetic boy fell over. He wanted to see the one who Sansa allowed in her bed, who had stolen her innocence without paying her back, he wanted to see that man suffer.

“You were her first, and she is your last, I surely hope you at least enjoyed it.”

The fear on Jona’s face was chilling, but Petyr wasn’t bothered by it, he had after all stolen the one thing Peter wanted, and that wasn’t Sansa’s flower, but her heart.


End file.
